You're safe with us
by Rick And Maggie
Summary: Paige is being raped and it has been going on for some months now. When Spencer and Emily find out all hell breaks loose. As they fight to put the monster behind bars
1. Chapter 1

Paige cries in pain as the person rapes her from behind. This has been happening to her for six months, and she still haven't told Spencer and Emily. She definitely has not told Spencer. Her lover would be put away in juvie. The person gets off of Paige and puts they're clothes back on. You say anything to those lovers of yours. I will do the same thing to them. The person said before leaving out of Paige's room. That's the reason Paige has never said anything. They always tell her the same warning before leaving. But the warning is 100 percent fake. Because she know that this person wouldn't even get Spencer or Emily down on the ground. I'm sick of this. Paige screams as she grabs her cellphone. I'm ending this tonight. She dials Spencer's number, and her girlfriend picks up on the first ring. What Mccullers. Spencer answers with hate in her voice, and Paige knows why. Spencer and her got into a argument last week. Spencer! I need you and Emily She cries into the phone. Spencer is now alert. Paige always calls her Spence. The only time she doesn't is when she's mad or scared. Paige what's wrong?" Spencer asked concern. 

first A/n **The rapist will be revealed in the next chapter. I'm gonna have the person be either Aria Hanna Toby Ezra Caleb Mona or Lucas. Just type in the person's name of who you want it to be** **when you review.**

Second A/n **Oh and before you guys say how can it be one of the girls. It's called a strap on** **dido.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Paige, everything okay? Emily asked as she and Spencer walks into Paige's room. Uh Spencer can you sit down beside me? Paige asked rubbing her hands together. It'll be easier for me to restrain you once you go off. Spencer sits down on the bed, and Paige wraps her arm around her. Something has been happening to me for over six months now, and I thought that it's time to tell you guys. Paige said as Spencer wraps her arm around her waist. I've... I've been getting raped for 6 months. Paige says with her head down. Spencer eyes fill up with rage. While Emily starts to cry. What... what are you talking about Emily asked in tears. What does it sound like Emily? Spencer asked in angry. she turns to Paige. Who is it? What? Paige asked. Who is it? Babe? Who's been doing this to you? Spencer asked again. Aria. Paige says. What! Spencer and Emily screams in angry. Come on Spencer. Let's go. Emily says as Spencer gets off of the bed. Where are you guys going? Paige asked in panic. We won't be long. Emily says as she runs out of the room. Lock the doors and windows. Spencer adds on her way out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer jumps out of the car, while Emily kills the engine. Spencer bangs on the Montgomery's front door, as hard as she can. OPEN UP THIS DOOR! Spencer yells at the top of her lungs. RIGHT NOW ARIA! Emily rushes over to Spencer, and puts her hand on her shoulder. Spencer you're gonna wake up the whole block. Spencer yanks away from Emily's touch. Emily used to think that Spencer loved her more than Paige, but she was wrong. Because whenever anyone mess with Paige, Spencer turns into this monster that you cannot control. No matter what you say, or do. Onetime Emily and Paige had a argument, and she cussed at her. And Spencer bust Emily's lip for it. Aria pulls open the door in shock. Spencer? Aria asked sitting the baseball bat down. Emily runs at Aria, and holds her from behind. Spencer pulls out a pocket knife. Goodbye Aria. Emily says with no regret in her voice. DON'T! a voice yells as Spencer is about to shank Aria. Paige? Emily asked looking behind Spencer. A/n **Why do you think Paige is saving Aria? Please tell me when you review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer sighs in anger, as she walks into Paige's house. Give me the knife Spencer. Paige says holding her hand out. Spencer hands over the knife, and punches the wall. YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT THE FUCKING KNIFE? REALLY PAIGE? THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT? YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT THE BITCH WHO DID THIS TO YOU IS STILL BREATHING. UGH! Spencer yells as she stomps upstairs. That's my cue. Emily says opening the door. She pecks Paige on the lips See you. See you Paige says as the door shuts. Paige jumps at the sound of glass breaking upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

I swear to god if my iPad is broke. Paige said running upstairs. I am going to smack her. Paige runs into the room, and sees that her IPad, laptop, and iphone 5 is broke. Paige walks over to Spencer and snacks her. You broke my laptop and my iPad. The iPad was 200 dollars. the laptop was 100 dollars. That's 300 dollars Spencer. Paige said pacing back and forth. I like it rough. Spencer said walking over to Paige. She lifts Paige up in the air. and sits her down on the bed. They start to kiss as they take they're clothes off.


	6. Chapter 6

Spencer and Paige are laying under the covers naked asleep. When Paige's phone starts to ring. it's 6 am. Paige groaned picking up her phone. Who in the hell could this be? What. She said answering the call. Paige? Emily asked on the other end sounding surprise. Are you okay? Yes I'm fine Emily. Paige gets out of bed, and puts on Spencer's shirt. And her own pair of pants. Paige you're still there? Emily asked sounding worried again. Yes Em I'm fine. Paige walks into the bathroom. Why are you so... Aria steps out from behind the bathroom door, and hits Paige in her head. Knocking her out. Aria picks up Paige's phone and turns it off. She writes a note and leaves it in the bed beside Spencer. She then drags Paige's body outside and puts her in the trunk of her car. Shit! She mutters as Emily's car pulls up.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily jumps out of her car, and runs towards Aria. What are you doing here? Emily yells as she throws a punch. Aria ducks the swing and kicks Emily in her side. Sending her to the ground. Aria pulls out a kitchen knife. She jumps on top of Emily, and stabs her in her side. Ahaaaaaaaa! Emily screams as Aria stabs her seven more times. Aria yanks the knife out. She gets up, and kicks Emily in her side. As Aria turns around to get in her car. She is met with a right hook to the face.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria falls down to the ground. Emily looks up and is shocked when she sees who saved her. Mona? She gasped as more blood spils out of her wound. The police are on they're way. Mona said helping Emily up off of the ground. I'm gonna kill both of you now. Aria said as she starts to get up. Mona pulls out a gun, and shoots Aria in the leg. Ah! Aria screams holding her leg. You bitch! Mona what's going on? Emily asked confused. How did you know about this? I'll explain later. Mona goes to Aria's truck. She opens it and pulls Paige out of the trunk. Spencer runs out of the house in a pair of blue jeans. and one of Paige's white T's. What's going? Spencer asked as Mona slams the trunk shut. I will explain later. Mona said pulling out her phone. What is she doing here? Spencer asked looking at Aria. I will explain later. Mona said banging the car. How many times do I have to say it? Okay Mona. Emily said. We get it. a police car pulls up to the house Toby and his best friend since childhood Caleb Rivers steps out of the car. Em? Spencer? You two alright? Toby asked as Caleb cuffs Aria and reads her the rights. A/n Toby is 24. Caleb is 22. Emily is 17. Spencer is 18. Paige is 17. Aria is 15. which is a shock that she was the one doing that to Paige. Mona is 20. And Hanna is like a big sister to all of them since she is 28. How they all know each other is. Toby met Emily when he was 14 going into the 8th grade, and she was 7 going into the 1th grade. Caleb met Toby when he was ten going into the 4th grade, and Toby was 12 going into the 6th grade. Mona met Hanna when she was 8 going into the second grade, and Hanna was 16 going into the 10th grade. Aria met Spencer when she was 12 going into the 6th grade, and Spencer was 15 going into the 9th grade. And Paige met Spencer and Emily in high school, and was introduce to Aria Hanna Toby and Caleb by Emily. Yeah we're fine. Emily said. Let me look at that Toby said as Caleb puts Aria in the car, and slams the door shut. This is fake. Toby said looking at Emily's side. This is pig's blood. that sick bitch. Spencer mutters. Listen Spence I need... Toby is cut off by Spencer. Don't call me Spence. she spats out. Okay, Spencer we need you to come down to the police station to answer some questions. And if you answer enough with the 100 percent truth. We will bring what she did to the Rosewood Pd chief. And he will take our information to the judge. And. Emily said wanting to know more. And... Toby continues. When me and Rosewood Pd push for a jury trial. If everybody thinks that Aria's guilty she will be sent to prison. And you know what happens to people like her in prison. So she won't be alive for a whole 2 hours once she gets there. You said if everybody thinks that she's guilty. Yeah if. Toby said walking to his car. Everybody has they're own opinion. Spencer. I'm gonna drive to the police station. Spencer said getting in her car. Why? Toby asked. Really Toby? Emily Asked as Spencer starts up her car and puts it in gear. You really think that it's a good idea to have Spencer in the back seat of a car with Aria right now? She has a point Toby. Caleb said getting in the car. Okay whatever Toby said pulling off. Spencer shuts her car door, and puts on her seatbelt. When Paige wakes up take her and yourself to the hospital. Spencer said. Okay Spencer. Emily said as Spencer pulls off down the street behind Toby and Caleb.


	9. Chapter 9

Paige and Mona are in the lobby. waiting for news on Emily. Emily walks out of the room with a annoyed look on her face. It's pig blood just like Toby said. Emily said sitting down beside Paige. Paige nods as she stands up from the chair. I'm gonna go get some coffee. Paige walks away leaving Mona and Emily alone. Mona clears her throat before speaking. If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out? Emily shrugs. Depends on what it is. I have a crush on you Paige and Spencer for a long time. Emily doesn't say anything so she continues. And after seeing you and Paige hurt this morning. I've realized that... Emily cuts her off with confused tone. You wanna be our girlfriend? A/n **Oooh a cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next?**


End file.
